


【瞳耀】阴差阳错碰对了人

by yaowanzi7



Category: S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Summary: ♥ 来自@守护星星的ddw 的获奖点梗♥ ooc or 狗血算我♥ 两对CP，内容不适请不要找我♥ 痞子白X医生展  老板林耀正X狗仔高阳♥ 双胞胎对双胞胎（求别问姓氏，长相在了）♥ ok，你们没猜错是车！♥ dirty talk 半强 威胁 照相♥ 珍爱生命请慎入





	【瞳耀】阴差阳错碰对了人

（1）

茂密枝叶的缝隙间，影影倬倬，人群往来，透过镜头的聚焦点，一身白衣的男子双手插入裤口袋，走入面前灯火辉煌的俱乐部，尽管他不太知道里面的内容，也大致明白并不是什么简单的地方。

汗水顺着额头划入后颈，黏腻感使他格外难受，下意识扭动几下肩膀，箍在胳膊上的衬衣，贴着肌肤，微小的浮动也能皱成一片死褶，修长白皙的手指骨节分明，避过镜头紧抓着相机侧身，与机器贴合的手心满是潮湿，夏季的夜晚最是闷热，呼吸间都蔓延着温热。

‘卡卡卡’

顾不上天气的辛苦环境，对着目标人物按下连拍键。

白色身影终是随着人群没入金色的大门，他才呼出一口气。

低头看了看袖扣，微弱的光线照在蓝宝石上，高光点有些刺眼，抬起手臂擦掉额头的汗珠，随即向侧方看去，喃喃的“臭小子，还不回来。”

“Hi，小子，干什么呢？”肩膀一沉，粗狂的男音从身后传来，手上的相机转瞬便被人大力夺走。

“喂！还给……啊！”他急忙伸手抓住相机带，按着他肩膀的男人，狠狠的将他推到花丛里，争奇斗艳的玫瑰花枝立着尖刺，划破了他手心稚嫩的肌肤，随着惯性又按入潮湿的泥土中，即刻引起一片疼痛，“唔！”

男人低头捡起他脚边的工作卡，“高阳，XX公司的记……狗仔啊，嘿这名字还挺熟悉，每次Boss上报纸好像都是……唔……他报道的吧？”

“把他带去给Boss？”另一个人拿着相机研究着，点开屏幕翻看着照片，“果然都是……诶？，都是白哥？”

“你们这属于抢劫！”泥土沾了他一裤子，湿漉漉的贴着他的臀腿部，踩着软土站起，对着面前两人拿出手机，“再不给我，我就报警了！”

“呵，报警？狗仔要报警？哈哈哈！”男人的笑声让他皱起了眉，“正好白哥在里面，带他走。”

手臂被抓住向对面的金色大门拉，他一边挣扎一边看向四周，竟然没有一个人敢上来帮忙。

“要带我去哪？”走入满是刺眼光线的走廊，扑面而来的香水钻入鼻息，反而让他冷静了下来，“你们这是犯法，胁……”

男人突然停下了脚步，迫使他停下了话语，原本粗鲁的神情，此刻竟连带笑容，礼貌的敲响了面前的金属门。

“不是喜欢跟踪吗？一会让你拍个够。”另一人在他身后推着他的背，门内有别于走廊的暗沉中透着暧昧的灯光，大喇喇的白炽灯随着推门的动作，跃跃欲试的跳出了门框，撒了一地亮光，他微闭着眼踉跄而入。

“给我找的？”低沉的男音伴着慵懒气吐出，“睁眼抬头。”

适应了光子在他薄眼皮上跳跃的速度，缓慢的睁开眼，入目的便是一张歪着头睨着他的脸，上吊的眼型令人十分深刻，随即睁大了双眼，惊诧的说道“林……林耀正。”

他看着林耀正推开坐于他身边的女人，站起身阴着脸朝他走来，一把卡住他的下颚，“你刚才说谁？”

“放手！”攥住面前的手腕，用力甩开，皱起眉“林耀正……唔嗯！”

眼前一阵旋转，手臂被他抓住弯于后背向下压，脸部磕在柔软的沙发上，男人贴上来的身体带着灼热，耳边呵出带着酒味的呼吸，“长得倒是挺漂亮。”

“你！给我放开！”怒气朝朝的声音一大半被吸入了沙发中，只飘出些许带着软度的质问，“你想干什么！”

“他谁啊？不会是来踢场子的吧？”男人依旧压着他的手臂，转头看向身后的两人，“林耀正的大名也镇不住了？”

“不是，白哥。”大汉拘起一脸的笑意，甚至有些紧张的搓着手，“这是个狗仔，Boss每次的报道都是他在跟，这次他把您误认为是Boss了，就……这是相机！里面不仅有Boss的很多照片，还有您刚刚进来的……”

“著名狗仔？这么能干啊？”白羽瞳哼笑出声，“把相机放那，我一会也看看照了些什么。”

“诶！好的白哥。”相机放于桌面，“那个……Boss那边？”

“这些是你该问的吗？”白羽瞳看了眼相机，语气急遽下沉。

“是是是，我们这就出去了。”随着房门关闭，阻断了门外的吵闹，他看不到任何人，微潮的衬衣贴在身上，汗水从脊背冒出，越加粘腻。

臀部一疼，白羽瞳手劲不小，拍打声回荡在包厢里，令他脸颊发热，身体也窜了起来。

“干嘛！啊！唔……唔……”一下下的打在他的臀上，肉在白羽瞳的手下微颤回弹，十分有质感，软嫩挺翘让他忍不住又多打了几下，听到隐忍的呻吟声传入耳中，便更加大了力量，“唔停……停下……”

“白少~我们也要~”听到几声甜腻令人发冷的声音，甚至夹杂着男音，他蓦地僵住了身体，这包房里还有好几个人正看着这混蛋打他的屁股，这么羞耻的举动……他咬住下唇，被打的地方热的发疼。

白羽瞳终是放开了他的手，他转身边便是一记勾拳，打在对方龙紧致虬结的胸膛，拳指间传来一阵轻痛，反震力度格外大，腿窝搁到沙发边缘，直直的坐了下去。

他看着对方眸中的自己，睁大了一双惊讶的眼，细碎的亮光洒落在瞳孔边缘。

“你们想要什么？”白羽瞳转过头看向身后坐着的莺莺燕燕，语气中充满了戏谑，“看我怎么C a o服小狗仔儿？哦不对，这分明是一只会抓人的猫崽子。”

“林耀正，你别太过分！我现在就报警！把你这个伪善的面具掀给大家……”他气急的拿出手机，一边按着号码，一边愤恨的说。

白羽瞳一把抢过他手中的手机扔到身后的地面上，应声发出脆响，低下头按住那个藏着星子的男人，曲起腿进入他微张的双腿间，顶住下体，按住他挣扎的双手，背着光慢慢低下头，在他耳边“你在挣扎，我就真在他们面前c a o你，想试试吗？这么多观众，会添加兴奋度？”

“混蛋！！滚开！”他别开头，不去对视那双藏着野兽的吊眼，一旁坐着的几人都眼带笑意的看着他，他根本不想分别那其中的含义，“你这是犯……嗯啊……别……停……停下！啊！”

双腿间被对方的膝盖研磨着，双手无法挣开桎梏，双颊窜上热度，身体下意识向后贴靠，一直抵上沙发背，再也无处可逃。

“告诉我名字，小猫咪。”白羽瞳感到对方拒绝的态度，双腿死夹着他的膝盖，咬着下唇就是不开口吐出一个字。

房间里冷气十分足，汗珠被挥发，他却觉得十分潮热，衬衣领被对方拉住撕扯开，他蓦地睁开双眼，恰好看到那一双双看戏似的眸子里尽是兴奋。

“放开！放开我林耀正！你这个变态！放开我！唔嗯……啊……放开！不……不要……”尽管无法脱离束缚，他还是用尽全力挣扎，“我不是……唔……我不是！”

“不是什么？”白羽瞳停下手与膝盖的动作，看着眼圈有些发红的男子，心底竟有种悸动感，像被什么挑拨着，十分难耐，想看他哭，被自己c a o的呻吟出声，红着眼求饶，“说啊小猫。”

“我不是他们！”他吼出声，竟引来身后几人的颤笑，白羽瞳看着男人被自己按于沙发背上无法挣脱，纤细的手腕，自己能一把握住两只，脏污的泥土将他身下坐的沙发弄得全是黑渍，看起来既狼狈又可怜。

“你们都出去。”背对着一众人，白羽瞳低声说道。

“白少，我们……”

“滚。”

没人敢惹这位主，若不是白少今儿心情不佳，也断不敢进他的包房造次，灰溜溜的离开，门咔哒一声关上，房间清净了下来，鼻息间闹人的香气也渐渐消散。

“高阳？”白羽瞳拿起桌面上与相机挨着的工牌，“林耀正的报道都是你做的？还想照我？呵……”

视线落于白羽瞳身后的相机上，镜头恰好将他俩的姿势映射出来，他抿着唇，听到对方喊了弟弟的名字，不禁在心里想：果然是找高阳报复的，不能让他知道自己不是高阳。

“现在狗仔队都这么会选人了？”白羽瞳放下高阳的工牌，看向他，嘴边勾起了一抹笑意，“这么漂亮的脸，光是这么看着，我都能y i n g起来。”

“你……你是同x i n g l i a n？”展耀立起眉，眼中的惊愕根本无法掩藏，“这在医学上是无法治愈的，但是你这样……”

“还挺懂医学？”白羽瞳挑起一边的眉，“那我们一边洗一边好好聊聊b o起与做a i这个话题。”

“你！你放开我！”展耀被他硬拉着推进了内间的浴室，倚在门口，扬了扬下颚，“脱。”

身后是冰冷的瓷砖，展耀的确很想洗个澡然后好好睡一觉，疲惫感已经从脚底蔓延至大脑皮层，开了一夜刀，几乎没合眼，又被高阳拉着拍什么大Boss，他抬起头看着垂着眉的白羽瞳，试图将道理，“你应该找个向他属性的人和你做，而不是……”

“那我给你脱。”白羽瞳一脸无谓，根本没有听进他的话，并抬腿朝他走来。

梳妆台上全是瓶瓶罐罐的不知名洗漱用品，展耀无法只能将他们全部推到地上，流了一地的液体，香气四溢，白羽瞳脚下一滑连忙扶住墙壁。

“你还真是会惹怒我。”他扬起一个似笑非笑的勾唇，伸手撕开自己的上衣扔到梳妆台上，上前环过展耀的腰身一转，微弯腰另一手从他双腿间侵入，将人抱到台面上。

展耀看着离自己如此近的男人，下意识向后躲，贴到镜子上发出碰撞声，又被弹回，大腿在对方的手臂上无法合拢，男人眼中的y u w a n g毫不掩饰，令他从贴着台面的臀瓣开始，犹如细针轻轻的刺入，一下下的蔓延到后颈，颤抖袭来，“我……我不是……”

突然咬住下唇，尽管那眼神十分怕人，他也不能说自己不是高阳这种话，如果对方也用这种方式对付高阳……别开视线，咬着下唇任由那双带着薄茧的手从脖颈处滑到锁骨，衬衣在他手中根本没有丝毫抵抗力，用一点力气便能撕个破碎。

还是无法忍受这样的事，他抬起手抓住白羽瞳，眼中的祈求却更加激起对方的x i n g趣。

乳尖被男人粗糙的手指掐揉，他听到对方带着揶揄的口吻窜入他的耳中，“颜色这么浅，没被人咬过？”

“你以为都和你一样是变啊！”展耀目光中带着怒气，咆哮还未完，就被白羽瞳一个用力掐弄耳边了音，后背贴上冰冷的镜面，一个激灵撤离，胸部又撞入了对方的手中。

“欲拒还迎玩的不错啊。”白羽瞳解着他裤扣，露出里面的绿色四角裤，眉头一挑，将他从梳妆台上拉了下来，推入了喷头下。

白羽瞳在外面从不泡澡，他有很深的洁癖，凡是她的专属包厢，浴室里只有淋浴。

水流十分充裕，喷洒下来瞬间便浇透了展耀的头发，他连眼都睁不开，挥舞着手想推开脱他内裤的人。

臀瓣最先映入眼中，果然如想象中一般，挺翘圆润，白皙光滑，白羽瞳只觉下腹一紧，伸手朝着那凸出的地方就是一巴掌，与响声一起显现的便是红色印记。

展耀双手按着湿滑的墙壁，被男人揉搓的臀，变了多少种形状，水流从他肩胛骨，一路向下，光滑的表皮无法留住任何水珠，有的顺着笔直的长腿，融入脚底形成一滩水洼，有的没入臀瓣之间，引人遐想。

白羽瞳伸腿进入展耀双腿间，将它们分得更开，展耀额头抵着墙壁，肩胛骨随着他的探入手指的动作，鼓出了一对宛若羽翼般的凸起，异常性感，混着水珠，湿热的舌舔上他的肩部，沿着羽翼的边缘，一寸寸向下，引起一阵轻颤。

第二根手指进入时，他已经有些站不住，白羽瞳故意似的，着重在他最深处的凸起上按压，甚至用指甲挂骚，细弱的呻吟声穿过水声，逐渐扩散。

粘腻潮湿裹着他的手指，白羽瞳解开自己的裤子，露出的勃发的肉棒，弹在了展耀的臀瓣上，烫的他抖了一下。

粗大入硬铁般的肉棒在他后穴口磨蹭着，展耀终是挣动了起来，尽管很快便被对压制住，在水声中不断的说着“不要……不行……别……”

白羽瞳掐着他的臀向外拉扯，更多的露出里面的浅红色的穴口，一收一缩的好似在吸引着他狠狠的插入。

“你这里可不是这么说的。”轻笑声传入了展耀的耳中，被濡湿的触感惊的喘息了出来，白羽瞳含住了他的耳垂。

“林……别……”即便是初次拿着手术刀上台他都没有如此害怕过，身后那个看不到的硬物是什么，不言而喻，还在上学时他修过这门相关功课，所以此刻才更加深刻的明白，男人根本不会放过他，力量的悬殊却不给他丝毫反抗的机会，在此之前他根本不知道林耀正是谁。

一阵铃声突然乍起，急促又高亢，展耀紧绷的弦，被这声音弄得双腿一软，白羽瞳骂了句脏字，随即双手用力，将展耀拦腰抱起，向外走去。

包间里只有浴室和小厅，他也没想过在这里过夜，只有一排宽大的沙发，将展耀放于沙发上，一手抓住他纤瘦的脚踝抬起，露出被开发到极致的后穴，沉下身子，在对方瞳孔收缩下， 一寸寸将自己的肉棒插入，胸前退拒的手根本没有任何作用，狠狠的插到最深处，他才叹息出声，缓慢的抽动着，又拿起手机回拨。

“羽瞳？你……”他按下共放，话筒对面传来一声稳重的低音，“抓了个狗仔？”

“嗯……这小猫床上功夫……太生涩了，一看就是个雏。”白羽瞳撞击的力度更大，似乎故意发出声响，展耀被他顶的已经毫无退路，双腿和胸只有半臂的距离，“不过真爽。”

对面响起一声叹息，留下一句别玩太过，便挂了电话。

白羽瞳没去理会手机，琢磨林耀正那句别玩太过，转头间视线落于单反上，勾起了邪魅的笑容。

展耀四肢无力，光是压住呻吟便用了他所有的意志力，白羽瞳将他面朝下按在沙发上，再次狠狠的捅入湿热的甬道中，跪在他腿侧，活动腰肢，前后大力的抽插起来，每一下都顶到前列x i a n的凸起点，展耀双手紧握成拳，也抵挡不住快感蔓延全身。

“里面这么紧。”白羽瞳伸手摸向他的胸部，用指甲刺激着乳头，后穴里越加收缩的厉害。

“呜唔……”

速度突然慢了下来，缓缓插入，似乎是想让他体验这种磨人的感觉，一寸寸将空气压到最深处，与头部一起碰上前列腺，又慢慢的抽出，被挤压成实体的空气，随着他的动作，开始膨胀扩散，退到穴口时，白羽瞳掐着他的细腰，微微沉下身子，猛地狠操了进去，将展耀撞的向前窜了一块，一声惊慌的叹息紧随而来。

白羽瞳轻笑，手下滑腻的肌肤因为湿汗，似乎要握不住，他压下身子，贴在展耀的后背上，打桩一般的大力抽插起来。

没给对方一点准备，破音的呻吟此起彼伏，展耀被撞的连嘴唇都咬不上，双手用力搅着床单，被感官刺激的眼圈红了个边。

快要支撑不住白羽瞳沉重的身子与迫人的撞击，上半身直接趴在了沙发上，每一次抽插乳头都会摩擦沙发，呜咽声更多的从他嘴中溢出，已然分不清快感与痛觉。

“看不出来禁欲的脸，小穴倒是没这么正经，咬着我不放，可你嘴里说着不要，我该听哪张小嘴的？”

“不要…太…太快…嗯哈…停…啊嗯…”动作越加激烈起来，展耀伸手推着白羽瞳的小腹。

白羽瞳抓住退拒而来的纤细手腕按在展耀后腰上，另一手固定着他的臀，支撑着他不趴在床上。

凸起的臀部，像一座小山丘，快速进出的肉棒，一会隐没入山丘中，一会又被整根拉出，肌肤间的碰撞音犹未清脆响亮。

口水与泪水混为一体，将脸下紧贴的沙发濡湿了一片。

白羽瞳将他翻过身来，面对着自己，红圈围着黑曜石般的眸子，看的白羽瞳又大了一圈。

当相机栖身而上，快门声响起，他终于情绪崩溃的喊了出来，“不！求你！别…嗯啊…哈…别拍…求…求求你…别嗯…唔…不要……”

如拨浪鼓似的摇着头，抬起双手挡着自己的脸。

白羽瞳一把拉下他的双手，安于头顶处。

在镜头下不让自己因快感突出呻吟而死死咬着下唇，身体发着抖，紧闭的双眼眼角不断向外留着泪珠。

快门声越想越多，展耀不知道对方想干什么，但这照片一旦曝光，不管是他还是高阳，都将是毁灭性的打击。

“不是很喜欢拍照吗？”白羽瞳带着残忍的语气，一边操弄着他的后穴，一边低下头咬着他的锁骨，吸允着留下一串痛感“这次让你当主角。”

“求你……不要……这样……”灼热的液体冲破视网膜，他已经忘记了最后一次哭是什么时候，在他身上耸动的男人却轻易让他哭着求饶。

他怕了，即便平时多么冷静，此刻也是怕了。

大脑越发混沌，身体的疲惫与精神上的刺激让他无法在支撑，意识逐渐远离，快感在全身乱窜，耳边乍起耳鸣般的响声，下体冲破而出的浊液喷向两人的小腹。

“白羽瞳不是林耀正。”逐渐陷入黑暗中，耳边响起了那人的呵着潮湿的热气。

（2）

高阳给展耀打了二十多个电话，均是对方已关机，他决定早晨去哥哥家里看看，尽管两人因为父母离婚的原因，从小便分开住，但感情一直很深，他有些担忧。

第二天顶着一双黑眼圈出了家门。

清晨便是阳光普照，闷热的气息只增不减，马路边人烟还比较稀少，他看了看时针指向五点半，街上连计程车都没有。

正当焦急时，一辆黑色轿车听停在了他旁边，黑色的玻璃窗映出他一脸憔悴又狼狈的脸，错开了一块缝隙的车门，“上来，送你。”

只想赶快去找展耀的高阳连想都没想就上了车，门锁咔哒一声，他才突觉后背一阵冷意，连忙回过头看去，林耀正一手支撑着自己的头侧，面无表情的看着他。

“啊！林……林耀正！”他倏地转身开动车门，脖颈却被一只手拉住，惊叫出声“啊啊！”

“被羽瞳c a o了一晚上还精神这么大？体力真不错啊，小家伙。”林耀正掐了一把他根本没来得及洗漱的脸。

被……cao了……

“啊？谁被c a o了一晚上？”他打掉林耀正的手，看着对方似笑非笑的脸。

“你这个王八蛋！我要杀了你！”蓦地想起了什么，急红了双眼，抬手便朝着对方打去。

被阻拦的十分轻松。

“人也不是我c a o的，你打我干什么？”林耀正抓着高阳的手，“你追着我拍了那么多年，也赚了不少钱吧？怎么连辆车都没混上？还徒步呢？”

“放手！”高阳呲牙，向后拉扯着自己的手，然后吼道“我哥他怎么了？你是不是让别人……你还是不是人！”

“谁让你非要拍我，还把你哥拉进来。”林耀正放开了高阳的手，“小绵羊，听羽瞳说你哥像只猫，你们兄弟俩都这么软。”

“我只想知道我哥怎么样了。”高阳低垂着头，后悔早已没什么意义，“我以后不拍你了，你去哪我肯定不去好不好？你别伤害我哥，他是个医生，是救人的，你害死了他，会下地狱的。”

林耀正栖身上前，将高阳压在狭窄的后座里，“那你给我点什么？换你哥？”

“你……你要什么？”高阳退无可退，只好迎上对方的目光，有些颤巍。

“要……”林耀正凑到高阳的耳边，咬住了他的耳朵，“你。”

（3）

 

展耀是一名医生，非常优秀的外科大夫，对于加班手术已经是习以为常的事，那天被白羽瞳……之后，他生了一场病，从那个噩梦一般的房间里又带了很多天，痊愈后便被送回了家，在也没碰上过那个男人。

梦总是可怕，被男人做过那种事，他犹如笼中惊鸟，总是在午夜间醒来，抱着双腿发呆，就怕转天翻开网络消息，是自己的照片。

男人在他生病期间说过很多话。

“你是医生啊。”

“怪不得这双手这么漂亮。”

“照片？我留下私藏了。”

“喝药！”

“进被子里！着凉了！”

“他有了解过斯德哥尔摩这种病情，但他不认为自己变成了从犯，爱上了强盗。”

只是梦再次入睡，他必须要想着那人的声音，才能安眠。

（4）

高阳接到展耀被绑架的消息时，整个人都是懵的，自从上次被那对混蛋兄弟耍了之后，他便辞了狗仔这个工作，老板看他一直都能拿到一手消息不放人，但他已经好几天没去上班了，同行刚刚打来电话，说着他听不懂的话，他让对方重复了七八遍才算一个字一个字刻在了脑子里。

“你哥，就是那个医学高材生，和你长得一模一样，我听刚有个同行说你被绑架了，我赶紧给你打电话了，估计是你哥吧？……”

其实他又说了很多，比如报警，比如一些无关紧要的安慰，他连手机都没顾上挂断，他用尽全力跑动着，风打在脸颊，不只是汗还是泪，抽的他生疼。

一直到林耀正的大楼下他才停下脚步，喘息声刺穿了胸膛，心脏要开膛破肚的跳出，激烈的声音，震得他耳朵都在嗡嗡作响。

前台小姐一脸疏离的脸，将不屑与礼貌巧妙的融合在了一起，公式化“不好意思先生，没有预约，是无法见到我们林总的。”

“求求你了，让我进去吧，不然……不然你给王八……给他打个电话，行不行？我真的有急事，我……”

“保安！”

被两个魁梧的男人拉出去时，他真的觉得眼前全是黑暗，全天下人都与他站在对立面，没有谁可以帮他，其实林耀正也不是什么好人，怎么会帮他呢。

站在旋转门外，看着高耸入云的大楼，他第一次感觉到绝望。

“小羔羊？”林耀正的声音从身后传来，他转身看去，一脸的泪痕。

“林耀正，求你帮帮我。”他哭的上气不接下气，林耀正皱起眉走到他面前，伸手擦掉颊边的泪，“别哭，说。”

“我哥……我哥他……被绑架了……”高阳话还未说完，就听林耀正身后一声惊诧。

“什么？”白羽瞳推开林耀正，拽起高阳的胳膊，“什么时候的事？”

“就早晨……”

白羽瞳已经跑了出去，林耀正伸手拉起高阳的胳膊，向大楼里走去，路过前台是，刚放下粉饼的小姐姐，长着嘴，看着已经走进电梯的两人身影，话都没说出口。

（5）

后脑一阵钝痛，展耀动了动身体，夏天竟然让他通体冰冷，湿气浓重，双手被捆绑在身后无法动弹。

一间地下室。

鼻息间的霉味应该是荒废了很久的。

“醒了？”戴着眼罩完全看不到对面的情景，男人里的他很近，甚至是贴着他的耳朵。

“别装了！”眼前一片光亮，他蓦地闭上被刺痛的眼，眼罩被扯开了。

“我们有仇？”展耀舔了舔唇，缓缓睁开眼。

“我们是没有，不过我和白羽瞳有的是仇。”男人的眼睛很小，此刻眯起来显得更加猥琐。

“白羽瞳？”展耀冷哼了一声，“他和我有什么关系？你不应该去绑架他吗？”

一拳打了过来，他一头撞上地面，痛感侵袭大脑，蔓延入脑皮层，“唔！”

“比跟我耍嘴皮子！”男人抓起展耀的头发，对着他的脸又是一拳。

嘴角边溢出鲜血，甜腥充斥口腔，他蹭着地面坐了起来，“那你就死等吧，他傻了才会为了一个……”

话突然哽咽在喉，为了一个什么？一夜情床伴？

他低下头，对方卡住他的下颚抬起，“为了一个什么？姘头还是情人？”

展耀闭上眼不想去看对方丑恶的嘴脸。

“c a oPY是不是特别爽？”男人凑过来舔着他的耳廓，在他挣动时，又是一拳打上他的小腹。

展耀窝在地上，早晨根本还没进食，这一下恰好打在胃上，疼的直不起腰。

大门被人踹开，白羽瞳依旧是一袭白衣，不过此刻脏了裤腿，看起来似乎是跑了很长一段路，喘息声此起彼伏。

男人眼闪精光，看向大门，冷哼着对展耀说道“果然很爽啊，不然怎么会这么巴巴跑来救你。”

“你也可以找个……嗯……男人c a o你。”展耀抬头看向男人，嘴角勾起，说着激怒对方的话。

“那我一会就c a o你，让白羽瞳看着他的人在我身下是什么样，还有你这张嘴。”男人掐住他的脸颊，“是不是跟说话一样，这么厉害？”

白羽瞳盯着他的动作，像一只锁定了猎物的猫科动物，踏着稳健的步子，“蓝成林，放了他，我随你处置。”

“好啊，跪下！”蓝成林一手抓着展耀的头发，一边对着白羽瞳说。

双膝落地时，展耀似乎听到了什么碎了一地的声音，他咬着下唇，没发出任何声响。

“哈哈哈哈！”男人从腰间抽出一把枪，对着白羽瞳的方向，“那就先废你一条腿。”

“蓝成林……”展耀侧眼睨着他，“你不是想C a o我吗？我看你都y i n g了，还不动手？”

“这么骚？”蓝成林低下头将抓着他头发的手，向下摸索着，从后颈一直到胸前，隔着衣服捏住一边乳尖，用力撵着，展耀咬着下唇。

只有痛，敏感的部位被他抓的，只有剧痛。

“你……你低下头……”忍着痛，展耀说。

蓝成林忘乎所以的低下头，白羽瞳猛地站起身，朝着他跑来，蓝成林警觉，向后打了一枪。

白羽瞳一闪，从后一脚踹上了蓝成林的腰，拿起枪朝着他的一条腿打了一下。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”蓝成林的叫声刺穿了展耀的耳膜。

白羽瞳连忙跑过去查看展耀的情况，白皙的脸上五指印十分明显，他蓦地站起身，朝着蓝成林的腿又是一枪，“你还敢打他的脸！”

“白……白羽瞳……你的手臂……”鲜血从他白色的衣服里渗出，一会便染了个透。

“没事，刚那个子弹没躲过。”白羽瞳没太在意的看了一眼，“你呢？哪疼？”

“哪都不疼。”展耀看着他长满了关怀的脸孔，勾起了笑唇，弯起了星眸，摇了摇头。

（6）番外

高阳睁开疲惫的双眼，被子盖过他的下颚，浑身像是被车碾过了似的，后面那个地方，明显的使用过度，都没了直觉，而始作俑者正堂在一旁闭着双眼，装的像个好人。

“小羔羊，别乱动，你要是那么有精神，我们再来一次？”林耀正睁开眼，勾着嘴角笑看他。

“闭嘴！王八蛋！混蛋！你们一家子就没好人！”

“怎么呢？你这么多年的业绩还不是我给你拍摄机会？让你能一举当上你们公司的一线记者？”

“你……你……你……早就知道了！”

“天天鬼鬼祟祟的跟在我身后，连个伪装都不会，傻的可爱。”

“你！”

“以后还有更多独家爆料等着你呢，小羔羊。”

《完》


End file.
